The 'King' and I
by iDaringx3
Summary: 'I was only a boy, but the image of my father holding the woman he loved for the last time has remained with me throughout the years'. Dramione/AU Please R&R
1. Prologue: Good News or Bad?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters

* * *

><p><strong>The 'King' and I<strong>

By

iDaringx3

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I actually don't own the plot either... I was inspired to do a story like this after watching the 1999 movie Anna and the King, with actually features little Tom Felton. This follows the story line of the actual books quite closely, but the character of Hermione Granger did not attend Hogwarts, or meet any of the characters from the Harry Potter Series, and had attended Beauxbatons, as she was raised in France.

**Summary**:After the fall of Voldermort, the tables have turned and many Pureblood wizards and witches are considered uncivilized and barbaric for their sins in serving the Dark Lord. Following his graduation from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has established quite a name for himself. He is the owner of a rising international trading company, and much to the delight of his mother Narcissa Black, has produced various offspring, with his many mistresses.

Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch from Beauxbatons, is famous for her works on muggle literature. Her late husband left her in debt, and when she is offered a position as a liaison between France and various European countries, she has no choice but to accept, all for the benefit of her young son Edward. She is sent to London, and becomes a home school teacher for the children of Draco Malfoy, who has sworn to atone for the sins his father committed by discarding all beliefs on blood purity and learning more about muggles.

**Main Cast:**

Hermione Granger  
>Edward Granger (OC)<br>Draco Malfoy  
>Pansy Parkinson<br>Blaise Zabini  
>Theodore Nott<br>Gregory Goyle**  
><strong>Ophelia Malfoy (OC)  
>Scorpius Malfoy<br>Gabrielle Delacour  
>Astoria Greengrass<br>Leo Malfoy (OC)

**Introduction:**

**Into a land she had never known, a young woman found herself at threshold of the future.**

_Draco: You do not look sufficient of age, how many years have you?_  
><em>Hermione: Enough to know that age and wisdom do not necceseraliy go hand in hand<em>

**She had never experienced anything like his world,**

_Draco: This is my son, This is your new teacher._  
><em>Hermione: It is a great honour, young sir.<em>

**And he had never faced anyone like her.**

_Hermione: You claim you wanted Wizards to take their place among the muggle world, you spoke of building something greater than yourself_  
><em>Draco: Everything has it's own time<br>__Hermione: It's like talking to a brick wall  
><em>_Blaise: You are learning_

**The story of two people, from different worlds**

_Theo: These are crucial times Draco. __The muggle-born's influence can be equally dangerous_

**Who shared one extraordinary moment**

_Blaise: I believe there has been enough insult caused by this woman, who believes herself, to be the equal of a man  
><em>_Draco: Not the equal of a man Blaise, the equal of any great Wizard._

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Edward", a woman, possibly in her late twenties whispered as she pulled the pale blue quilt covers over a young child. She smiled lightly as she brushed his dark blonde locks away from his forehead, and caressed his cheek, before planting a gentle kiss upon his brow. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling with every breath. Satisfied that her son was finally asleep, (after much coaxing, by her, and the fact it was almost one in the morning) Hermione Granger crept slowly out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind her, not wanting to risk waking the energetic boy once again.<p>

She let out a sigh of frustration, running a hand through her long curls, which were a mix between a golden honey and autumn auburn. There were dark circles under her chocolate brown eyes, which were bloodshot. Walking wearily over to the kitchen bench, she sat herself down on a stool and started rummaging through the pile of letters.

_School Fees for Edward._

_Electricity Bill._

_Rent._

The brunette was close to tears as she sorted through her mail. All of them required her to make some form of payment, but she supposed that was what she got for choosing to live in a muggle community.

'I don't have the money for all this', she buried her head in her hands as she sobbed silently, making sure to not wake her little boy. His life was hard enough without his father, who had been killed by debt collectors shortly after Edward was born. She loved the man, but she didn't think she could forgive him for what he had done.

This had left Hermione all alone, with newborn baby, to repay all of money he had borrowed in his lifetime. She was only twenty then, and being stubborn as she was, had no intention to seek help from her parents, instead opting to work two jobs a week, one as a secretary in the Ministry of Magic, and another as a waitress in a small but bustling café in the outskirts of Paris.

At the age of twenty five, she finally completed her degree in literature and communications at university, and was hired as liaisons officer at a developing wizarding company. And two years later, she was still working that same job, and quickly running out of money, with Edward's school fees, and all the bills she had to pay. But she had made that choice when she had decided to leave the life she had led before behind her, for a while at least, to bring up her boy in an environment where he could enjoy a proper childhood. Her little Edward had a nanny, Hermione's flat mate, Gabrielle, a sweet girl whom was barely twenty years of age.

She rubbed her temples in frustration and picked up the remaining letter. It was from the French division of an international trading company known as WMCO. She quickly tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

_To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It is in my absolute pleasure to inform you that I have had the opportunity to review your works, 'Of Magic and Wizards', and 'Purebloods and Prejudice', which have been archived in your university library. Both are excellent examples of the integration that has begun for muggle-borns, half-bloods and purebloods. _

_I might be so bold as to open up an offer to you, one that I hope you will not refuse. The head of our company, Mr. Draco Malfoy is in need of a tutor for his children, to teach them not only about literature, history and science, but also about the basics of a muggle lifestyle. You were recommended by your current employer, Monsieur Delacour after we mailed out letters to muggle companies, and judging from the reports and files that they have sent to us, you may be a perfect candidate._

_It is in understanding that you have a young son, and Mr. Malfoy has offered a wing in his manor for both you and the child. You are permitted to bring a housekeeper of your own, and if you wish not, Mr. Malfoy will arrange for one. Your payment as discussed with Mr. Malfoy will be approximately fifty galleons for a working week. Your service will not be required on weekends, and you are permitted to leave the grounds. _

_If you decide to accept this offer, please reply as soon as possible, an owl will bring over tickets, and I will personally meet you at the London Heathrow Airport on the 17__th__ August._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Ginevra Potter (née Weasley)_

_Head of Communications and Human Resources_

The young witch could not believe her luck, her works had been read and appreciated, and this job could be a chance for her to spread her influence, and hopefully get back on her feet. She had heard of the name Potter before, and she wracked her memories to find the source. Yes, Harry Potter was the infamous boy who survived the most evil dark wizard in all of wizarding history. And he had saved Gabrielle during the Triwizard Tournament. And Weasley, she was almost sure that Gabrielle's older sister Fleur was married to one.

But the identity of the one Draco Malfoy was unknown to her. She figured he must be wealthy, very wealthy. Because: a) He was the head of a company. b) He could afford a private home tutor for his children. And c) he lived in a bloody manor. Adding to that, her salary, was fifty galleons a week, that was how much she made in almost a month at her current job. This man must of been rolling in galleons. As to why she was recommended for the job, she had a slight feeling it was due to the fact that her flat mate was the daughter of her boss.

This job was a perfect opportunity for her, though she would have to inquire about her living arrangements. She was fine with having a room mate, but was not completely comfortable living in a wing of someone else's home, someone else's manor.

She dashed to the sitting room, grabbing a piece of paper and neatly writing out a reply before rolling it up and walking over to her own bedroom. A brown speckled owl sat on her working desk, and she quickly tied the reply to its leg before opening the window and letting the owl fly off to deliver the message.

She then proceeded to exit her room and rapidly knock, as softly as possible on the door of her lovely flat mate. The door creaked open to reveal the one and only Gabrielle Delacour in all her glory. Her strawberry blonde locks reached almost to her waist and her deep blue eyes peered out questioningly at Hermione. Both her hands were on her hips, and she raised one eyebrow, as if to say, 'What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?'

"You better get packing Gabrielle, because we're going to England".


	2. Chapter 1: The One and Only Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters

**A/N**: Thank you to all those that read the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Now, it's time to meet Draco.

* * *

><p><em>It is in complete honesty that I inform you all of the misunderstandings around magic. Pureblood wizards and witches view themselves as being of a higher grouping than half-bloods, muggle-borns and muggles. It must be agreed on that a majority of purebloods are blessed with more wealth and status in a community due to their prominence throughout history. <em>

_Countering this, many that are not of this blood status have also made a name for themselves amongst both the wizarding and the muggle world. Multiple studies by healers and scientists have determined that the term pureblood is nothing but a name, a belief contained by some. Most muggles have wizarding potential within them, which causes the birth of the muggle-born witch or wizard. In pureblooded or half-blooded families, the magic is simply inherited from their parents, though mishaps in the process can cause the birth of a squib. _

_In many ways, pureblooded families resemble those of the muggle royal families. In essence the royal family line began from only one person, who would marry and create another generation. Throughout the ages, there have been many common people who have royal blood, but are not recognized as it is forgotten. The same applies for half-bloods who are considered lesser than those of purebloods even though there is no difference. Blood is blood, no matter how thinly it is spread over the ages._

The parchment was thrown lightly onto the desk of its reader. Said reader was now mumbling loudly, in both admiration and rage.

'She bloody well insults us while still honoring us in the same bloody sentence. What a crazy woman,' he grumbled.

He was still pent up with his dislike towards the author of this particular piece of writing when a sharp resounding knock was head on the other side of the mahogany door. His head snapped up as the door creaked slowly open revealing a not so pleased woman. Her pale golden hair was twisted in an intricate design; half piled upon her head the other half hanging down her back. She donned silver and forest green robes, and she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving look etched upon her beautiful face.

'Mother, must I repeat that I would rather not be disturbed when in my office', the young man whined, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of his oh-so-frightening mother.

His mother strode gracefully into the room, closing the door behind her. Sitting down in a black leather seat opposite his desk, she turned her full attention upon her only son. His blonde hair and eyes, inherited directly from both her and his late father were the two things that had caused young girls to swoon back in his school days. An arrogant smirk was permanently imprinted onto his face, and she dearly wished he would smile more often as he did during his childhood.

'Nonsense Draco dear, I will speak to you whenever I wish, whether you are working in your office, hanging out with your old buddies or frolicking around with your many _women', _she reminded him, grimacing slightly at the last word.

'Mother dear, I was just reading the _fine_ works of the governess that is being hired', he drawled, making his discontent noticeable.

He had wanted to hire a governess, a muggle-born one too, one that might help broaden the knowledge of purebloods. But this woman, was really something, he could tell from the arrogance and knowledge she displayed in writing.

'Draco, I want you to know I am pleased by your choice, and seeing the error in your father's ways. Lucius never did realize how wrong he was, even upon his death. I am truly glad you are learning the error of your past ways son,' she said amicably, her eyes clouding over slightly as she thought of her dead husband.

Draco in turn let out a slightly animalistic growl as his mother mentioned that man. Lucius Malfoy could me described with many words, cruel, evil and dark. But deep down, he did care for his wife and son, he didn't show it, but both people in question could feel it. Nevertheless it didn't change the things he had done or all the pain and grief that had been inflicted upon others in the world. He could imagine his father rolling in his grave about letting a muggle-born into his house, and having said muggle-born educate his grandchildren.

'Mother, are you really displeased by the abundance of women I am in a relationship with?' he asked her softly.

'_Abundance of women was not the way do describe it' _thought Narcissa Malfoy.

Her son was only twenty seven years of age, and yet he had seven mistresses, along with his proper, legally married wife, an arrangement that had occurred before his birth. She had disapproved initially, wanting her son to settle down with only one woman, but she knew that if Draco wanted something, he would have it his way. The boy had inherited his stubbornness from her side of the family, and he wasn't going to lose on this one.

'Draco, the choice was yours. I had no say in it from the beginning, though I was pleased when you ensured all of them would live within the manor.' She replied curtly.

Sensing his mother's displeasure, he sought to quickly calm her down.

'Dippy', he called out, and a familiar pop resounded before a house elf appeared next to him.

'Master Draco, Mistress', he greeted both Malfoys respectfully.

'Dippy, could you bring my mother here a cup of her favourite tea, and summon Astoria for me,' he instructed the small elf, who in turn nodded vigorously before disapparating.

'I do wish you would stop using tea as an excuse to make me quiet down,' Narcissa shook her head gently letting out a small chuckle.

His smirk grew as he heard his mother laugh, he liked it when she was happy, and hew knew most of the time it was his fault she wasn't.

'Mother, I know you don't appreciate the thought of me being with eight different women, but I'm pretty sure you like the thought of more than the twelve grandchildren you already you have,' he joked, knowing that his mother had always wanted more children than just him.

It was just unfortunate his father hadn't.

'Heed my words Draco, I'll be expecting more very soon', she shot back at him, grinning.

At that moment Dippy had reappeared in the room, with the cup of tea Draco had demanded.

'Master Draco, Mistress Astoria is outside', he informed and left, just as another knock sounded upon the door.

'Come in Astoria', Draco called, and the aforementioned woman walked in before shutting the door, in a manner much like Narcissa's. Astoria Greengrass was a woman who held herself well. From her stature to her fashion, she was indeed a woman of a high social status. Her dark brown curls framed her pale face, her dark green eyes outstanding.

'Mother,' she nodded her head in Narcissa's direction, before turning back to Draco.

'Is there a reason you wanted to see me Draco?' she asked, still standing awkwardly by the door in which she had entered.

'Astoria, do you remember the governess I was proposing to hire for the children? Ginny Potter has owled me saying that the woman has agreed to my conditions, and she will be arriving tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you had the east wing on the fourth floor cleared up for her arrival. I would also like you instruct her about the rules we have here.' He told Astoria, and she nodded, honoured that he had chosen her for this job.

Just as she had turned to leave, the sound of his voice stopped her again.

'Oh and Astoria, Don't expect me to be visiting anytime soon,' he drawled.

She stood frozen by the door, before regaining her senses and leaving the room quietly. As soon as the door behind her had shut, Narcissa sent a look of dire disapproval towards her son.

'Draco Malfoy. That was utterly rude and inappropriate, especially infront of your own mother,' she scolded him.

'I was simply telling to not wait up for me mother,' he replied unfazed.

'Draco, I know you are often busy, but I think it would be fair if you saw Astoria as often as you could. She is your wife, and she hasn't done anything wrong. I don't understand how you could treat her like so,' she reprimanded him, before standing abruptly and leaving the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Oh boy, he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who took time to read this chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises, Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Harry Potter series, even though I do fantasize about it from time to time.

**A/N: **A big thank you those who have been reading this story. An extra special thanks to AndreaLion for her encouraging review.

* * *

><p>'Edward dear, Could you please keep a hold on Gabrielle's hand while I look for someone,' Hermione told her seven-year old boy while bending down to kiss his cheek. She let out a cry of thanks to her friend before wandering into the crowd to find the woman who was supposedly meeting her today.<p>

Ginevra Potter had owled her back a few hours after she sent her reply, with a note of thanks and three tickets for a flight to London which was scheduled to depart early the next morning. Hermione was now trying to find the woman, who fit the description of being both pale and a redhead. Her gaze shifted around, not once spotting anyone who fit the description. She turned away; ready to return to Edward when she felt a gentle tap upon her shoulder.

'Excuse me, are you Miss Hermione Granger?' A woman with fiery red hair was smiling softly at her.

'Yes I am, and you must be Mrs. Ginevra Potter?' Hermione replied with equal politeness

'Ginny.' She corrected, before adding 'And must I say it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you, I have always admired your works.'

Hermione felt like she was already warming up to the friendly woman.

''Well then Ginny, I appreciate that you have actually heard of my writings, much less read them.' She told her newly acquired friend as they began walking back to where Gabrielle and Edward were waiting for Hermione.

No sooner as the little boy had caught sight of his mother did he break off the hold of his nanny, and ran up to her, burying his face against her stomach and wrapping his arms around her.

'Mum, Gabrielle says if I'm good, she'll might take me to meet her sister's family,' he smiled, excited that he may be finally able to meet someone his own age, instead of hanging around adults all of the time.

'And this charming young man must be Edward. Did you know Gabrielle's sister is married to by older brother Bill?' she asked, bending down to the boy's level and extending her hand to him.

He grasped it and shook it, smiling at her.

'Gabrielle said that she used to have a crush on your husband,' he informed Ginny, as Gabrielle lurched forward and covered Edward's mouth with both her hands, cheeks flaming red.

This caused both the older women to break out in laughter, confusing poor Edward, unsure of whether he had something wrong or right.

Hermione regained her composure and decided to put an end to Gabrielle's torture alerting Ginny that they were prepared to leave. The three followed the redheaded woman as she carefully weaved her way between the other passengers and lead them out of the airport. They rounded the bend and she headed over to a fancy looking limousine, a man leaning casually on the side. His skin was very tanned, and his eyes were covered by the dark sunglasses that her more. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Hermione thought he looked quite like a secret agent of some sort.

'Hermione, Gabrielle, this is Blaise Zabini. He is the CEO of WMCO.' Ginny introduced the three.

'And definitely single,' he added as he shook Gabrielle's hand, and then Hermione's.

'Blaise, how many times must I insist you do not flirt around with any member's of my family, or friends?' Ginny scoffed at him, sending a dark glare in his direction.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, and then opened up the door, making sure everyone had settled in before closing it and altering the driver they were ready to leave. He sat facing the three women, with little Edward buckled up next to him.

'So kid, how old are you?' he asked, removing his sunglasses and hooking them to his blazer pocket.

'I just turned seven last month,' he replied, completely unfazed.

'And I don't mind what Ginny says about you, you're cool,' he continued, beaming up at the adult who smiled back at him in return.

'Before we arrive at the manor, I was thinking we could discuss a few things, that is if you didn't mind Hermione,' Ginny said, smoothly changing the topic.

'Of course,' she nodded, settling back into the leather seat.

'First of all, Draco has requested for you to attend a handful of the meetings we may hold at the company, due to you being a liaison officer at your previous job. Secondly, we need you to sign a contract that ensures confidentiality of anything you may learn of for the duration you are an employee of Draco's. And finally, if you are needed at the company, it takes priority over the tutoring of the children, as I am quite sure you will understand.' Blaise's tone of voice and manner of speaking had completely changed, from playful to serious and business like.

Hermione had all in all understood the seriousness of this situation, as if the company lost any private information or any dealerships or trades, it would be a dire misfortune. Blaise quickly conjured up a contract and handed it over to her.

'The signing of this contract means you will abide to the rules Mr. Malfoy has set for his company employees. And you will also be insured by the company, so that if anything happens while you are working there, substantial repayment will be guaranteed.' Ginny added, watching as Hermione scratched her signature with Blaise's quill.

'All done,' she announced, handing the documents back to Blaise, who immediately shrunk them down and tucked them into one of his many pockets.

'And perfect timing too, we've arrived,' Ginny announced.

Hermione grinned ruefully. Edward had fallen asleep against Blaise, and Gabrielle had too dozed off, her head leaning onto the window. She slowly nudged the girl awake while Blaise repeated the actions to the little boy. Soon enough all five of them were up and out of the car, standing within the gates to Malfoy Manor. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as she looked over the house. Its name told no lies, It was a bloody manor, and at least five stories high at that. She could see the ancient design of the building and she eyes lingered at the stained glass windows. The topiary that surrounded the house were more than amazing, as they shifted in shape every so often.

'Hermione, I have to return to work now, I'm actually quite worried that my secretary might've burned down half the building by now. I'll be over tomorrow to see that you have settled in,' Ginny announced shaking Hermione out of her astounded stupor.

'Thank you so much for everything Ginny.' The two women hugged, and Ginny bid her farewells to little Edward, Gabrielle and Blaise. She then walked swiftly out past the gates, turned on her heel and disapparated.

Blaise continued to lead the three up towards the house, stopping at the front door. He placed his hand on the marble snakehead and called out 'Dinky'. No sooner were these words said that the door flew open to reveal a small house elf, wearing a clean pillow case, smiling up at Blaise.

'Master Blaise, Master Draco isn't home at the moment,' the house elf named Dinky had relayed to Blaise, who had just nodded.

'That's quite fine. Dinky, we were actually here to see your mistress,' he told the elf who then disappeared.

'This way please ladies and gentlemen,' Blaise smirked leading them to a sitting room.

Hermione surveyed her surroundings, noting that the house was very well decorated and furnished. Edward was looking around with even more wonder than she, and Gabrielle didn't seem very fazed. Hermione imagined the reason was lying in her flirtatious new superior. The four took a seat just as an elegant woman waltzed into the room. She was dressed in black robes, Dinky following in the billow of her skirt.

'Narcissa, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to the new governess Hermione Granger, her son Edward, and their chosen housekeeper Gabrielle,' Blaise said while bending over, taking Narcissa's hand and planting a kiss on the back.

'Now now Blaise, behave yourself,' she mock scolded before turning to Hermione.

'Narcissa Malfoy,' she said, introducing herself. 'I believe my son has made an excellent choice in hiring you as a governess for my grandchildren.' She said, 'And your son quite close in age to the eldest'.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Grandchildren? She had thought Narcissa would've been the aforementioned Mr. Malfoy's sister at the most, but this stunning woman had a grandchild the same age as her son. She quickly blinked and replied to the woman who seemed to be patiently waiting for and answer.

'Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to offer my deepest gratitude for your hospitality,' Hermione said sincerely.

If it weren't for this job, she would have probably had to move out into an even smaller apartment to keep up with all the bills.

'Ms. Granger, I give you my deepest apologies but I actually have a prior engagement. I would have loved to show you around, but Draco had already instructed Astoria to, so I really must get going,' she said, before sweeping out of the room in a regal manner.

'Come on, I'll take you up to find Astoria, she's probably doing the last minute touches on your rooms,' Blaise explained, before leading them up four flights of steps.

Sure enough at the end of the corridor stood a woman, mid-twenties, hair as dark as Blaise's and skin and pale as Narcissa's. Her large emerald green eyes were the same shade as her dress robes, which were precisely immaculate. She walked quickly towards them focusing all her attention towards Blaise.

'You can leave now, I can take on from here, besides, you don't want to be fired do you,' she joked, as Blaise glared and hurriedly left to find the closest fireplace so he could floo back to work.

'Sorry about that, Blaise can get rather attached to the house if we don't make him leave,' she explained, smiling at Hermione.

'I'm Astoria. Astoria Malfoy. Draco left me with the mundane task of introducing you to all of the rules here at the manor, as well as informing you of what he wishes to be taught to the children.'

She paused. 'Your son looks tired', she gestured to where Edward was standing wearily.

'Perhaps you could put him to bed, and we could continue', she suggested, gazing at Edward fondly.

'Actually, Gabrielle, do you mind tucking Edward in, I'd love to have a chance to finish discussing my finer details of my job', she asked her young friend who looked happy at the chance.

Poor Gabrielle was probably bored out of her mind from having to listen to them drone on and on. Astoria opened a door to her left and ushered them inside before again shutting it and turning back to Hermione.

'I know you're wondering which Malfoy I am' she stated, laughing softly.

'It would have been impolite to ask', Hermione replied, allowing Astoria to lead her into a room further down the hallway.

They quickly entered and sat themselves down on the emerald green sofa.

'In answer to your unasked question, I am Draco's wife,' she said, a sad look appearing in her eyes, vanishing only a moment later.

'Getting back on track, there aren't actually that many things to tell you. Firstly, breakfast is served at 7:30am, Lunch at 12:00pm, and Dinner at 6:00pm. Draco does not attend breakfast or lunch. Meals will be provided to you on your days off unless you intend to leave the manor during that time. If there are any special requests, we will let the house elves know. There is a fireplace connected to the floo in the sitting room adjoined to your bedroom. You are permitted to have friends and family visit on the weekends, we only request you let us know in advance. Your classrooms are located on the west wing of this floor, and you are permitted anywhere besides the fifth floor. The children will be tutored from after breakfast to lunch, then till dinner. After dinner, we would be pleased if you could come up with some sort of way to entertain them till bed time, which is at 8:30pm. Any questions?' Astoria seemed to have an endless supply of air in her lungs, because she had barely paused throughout the entire speech.

'Yes actually. I was wondering if you could possibly inform Mr. Malfoy that I would be more comfortable if not living within the manor.' She asked, not wanting to seem selfish and ungrateful for what they had already offered her.

'I understand, and I will speak to Draco about it', she replied before asking ' anything else?'

'Well, I would like to know a bit about the children, before I start lessons with them. For example, how many children will I actually be teaching?'

'In total, there are twelve Malfoy children, however you shall only be teacher the older nine as the other three are much too young,' Astoria replied.

'Tw-www-elve?' Hermione temporarily stopped breathing.

'Yes twelve. And no, not all mine. I hardly think that is even possible, seeing as I'm only twenty-five. Perhaps I should explain the situation to you. I may be Draco's wife, but our marriage was arranged, we were betrothed before he were born, and he had always been quite a promiscuous man. One woman would never be enough for him, so now his seven 'other women' live with us at the Manor.'

And if the idea of her new employer having twelve children hadn't make her faint, the fact he was in a relationship with eight women at one time certainly did.

* * *

><p>This is the longest chapter I think I have ever written for any fanfic.<p> 


End file.
